The Trouble with Shellshock (Revisited Series)
The Trouble With Shellshock is the forty-third episode of Mighty Morphin Power Rangers: Revisited. Plot Squatt and Baboo create the monster Shellshock in an attempt to impress Rita, by destroying the Power Rangers on their own. Jason must save his friends when they are put under the control of Shellshock's Traffic Light Beams. Synopsis Squatt spies on the six teens and Ted as they play basketball in the park. He and Baboo plan on surprising them with their very own monster. As Rita Repulsa naps in her bedroom at the palace, Baboo and Squatt quietly sneak into Finster's lab. Baboo reveals a clay turtle. Squatt puts objects - a baseball and a bat, a hook, brass knuckles and a tiny cannon - into the monster machine along with the turtle. Out pops Shellshock, who bows to his creators. The Putties surprise the Rangers on the basketball court, but the fight doesn't last very long. Tommy excuses himself for karate practice. Bulk and Skull tease Jason, Kimberly and Zack on the court. It ends with Bulk and Skull colliding with a rolling hot dog cart. Baboo and Squatt hide in the bushes with Shellshock before being spotted. The Rangers morph. During the attack, Shellshock uses his green light ray on Yellow Ranger. She runs off and can't stop moving. The other four Rangers take on Shellshock, who freezes the Blue, Black and Pink Rangers. Just before Shellshock can use its cannon on them to finally kill them, Red Ranger jumps in the way and shoots the monster with his Blade Blaster. Shellshock disappears with Baboo and Squatt. Goldar paternally tells his comrades that they shouldn't have made a monster without Rita's consent. However, Rita wakes up from her beautiful dream and is ecstatic over the news of Shellshock, giving the two a very warm hug. The frozen Rangers are taken to the Command Center. Alpha says that a Deandra flower—a mystical flower from his home planet—can reverse the effects, and has already told Trini to find it at the Mountain of Faith. However, he will be the one that will help save his friends. Rita makes Shellshock a giant with a surge of Dark Power from her Magic Wand, and it attacks the city. Red Ranger fights it with his Tyrannosaurus Dinozord. Eventually the Green Ranger shows up with the Dragonzord. With guidance from the spirit of her Saber-Toothed Tiger Dinozord, Yellow Ranger finds the Deandra. After Trini hands the flowers to Alpha 5, he sprinkles its pollen on top of the giant Shellshock. The other Rangers are released from the ray's effect and the Tyrannosaurus Dinozord finishes off Shellshock, to Squatt and Baboo's sadness. The seven have another basketball game after they plant some Deandra flower seeds in Angel Grove Park and the Command Center. Billy wows everyone with a slam dunk in a one on one match with Zack. Meanwhile, Rita spies on Alpha, who is watching the Rangers have their fun from the Command Center. Oily tears well up in his eye visor and he starts crying. Rita's heart begins flowing with a warm feeling. She clutches her chest, wondering what this warm feeling is that is overflowing in her heart. She then realizes she wants to show love towards little Alpha 5 because he is neglected by the Rangers. Cast *Austin St. John as Jason Lee Scott (Red Ranger) *Thuy Trang as Trini Kwan (Yellow Ranger) *Walter Jones as Zack Taylor (Black Ranger) *Amy Jo Johnson as Kimberly Ann Hart (Pink Ranger) *David Yost as Billy Cranston (Blue Ranger) *Jason David Frank as Tommy Oliver (Green Ranger) *Paul Schrier as Farkas "Bulk" Bulkmeier *Jason Narvy as Eugene "Skull" Skullovitch *David Fielding as Zordon *Romy J. Sharf as Alpha 5 *Richard Horvitz as Alpha 5 (voice) and Theodore "Ted" Swanson (Teal Ranger) *Sandi Sellner as Delta 4 *Kristen Lazarian as Delta 4 (voice) *Machiko Soga as Rita Repulsa *Barbara Goodson as Rita Repulsa (voice) *Carla Perez as Rita Repulsa (American footage) *Takashi Sakamoto as Goldar (Zyuranger Footage) *Danny Wayne Stallcup as Goldar (American Footage) *Kerrigan Mahan as Goldar (voice) (as Ryan O'Flannigan) *Takako Iiboshi as Finster *Robert Axelrod as Finster (voice) *Minoru Watanabe as Squatt *Michael J. Sorich as Squatt (voice) *Hideaki Kusaka as Baboo *Dave Mallow as Baboo (voice) (as Colin Phillips) *Richard Epcar as Shellshock (voice) Notes *This is the first episode where Tommy fights alongside the other Rangers, but he didn't face Shellshock himself (without a zord). *First mention of Alpha's home planet Edenoi, which is revealed for the first time in season 3. *American footage is used for the scene where Rita begins to realize that she sympathizes with Alpha being neglected by the Rangers. Carla Perez makes her first appearance here as Rita. *Zordon worries that Rita will get to the Deandra flowers before Trini, but Rita never even made plans to do such a thing. She even says so herself. *First episode where a zord fight takes place in the middle of the city as opposed to the outskirts (excluding the Gnarly Gnome's hypnotic accordion in A Different Drum). *When Shellshock's first enlarged he says "Wait'll those teenage mutants see what a full-grown turtle can do!" referring to the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, who would appear on a flyer outside the Surf Spot in Power Rangers in Space: Revisited. *Rita begins to show affection towards Alpha 5 in this episode. Errors *Tommy could seemingly tell the time from his communicator. *Goldar's voice is different in this episode as opposed to the one in previous episodes. *Despite the fact he was in the middle of a tough battle, Jason sounded calm when he contacted Tommy on the communicator. *When collecting the flowers, Trini can clearly be seen stopping to catch the flowers despite being under a spell that should have prevented her from doing so. Did Shellshock decide to let her catch a break for a second? *When Trini arrives with the Deandra flowers, she says "Jason, Billy, Kimberly, I got the Deandra flowers," when she was actually addressing Jason and Tommy. Billy and Kimberly were still frozen in place in the Command Center. **It's possible she was still in contact with the command center when she said this as Zordon had contacted her a bit earlier. *Several times during Shellshock's initial attacks, while moving around with Squat and Baboo, a large orange and white radio tower can be seen in the background. This is the Tokyo Tower in Tokyo. Since Angel Grove is supposed to be somewhere in America, that should not be there at all. Category:Mighty Morphin Power Rangers: Revisited Category:Episode